


【铁虫】是命运让你遇到我

by Bimi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Peter已成年, Starker, 双性人Peter, 性交, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimi/pseuds/Bimi
Summary: 又名《三次Tony遇见Peter，最后一次他们啪啪啪了》※无能力AU，38岁军火商Tony Stark X 19岁双性Peter Parker※ooc，私设多多，黑化老铁，雷者慎阅！！同一个月里，Tony遇到了这个男孩三次，并且男孩的境况一次比一次糟糕。





	【铁虫】是命运让你遇到我

同一个月里，Tony遇到了这个男孩三次，并且男孩的境况一次比一次糟糕。

第一次见到这个男孩是在一个凌晨的夜晚。

他刚从一个无聊的酒会离开，happy载着他准备返回位于曼哈顿的Stark大厦。

右脚抬高搭在车门上，十指交叉松松地握着放在下腹处，闭着眼稍作休息的Tony突然想吃个芝士汉堡。于是，他让happy驶向最近的汉堡店。

车门在happy下车后关上时发出了“蹦”的一声，虽然不算大，但还是让Tony不悦地皱起了眉头。他睁开了一直闭着的眼，打算拿起从上车后就丢在了一边的手机。

这时，他看到了一个男孩鬼鬼祟祟地在附近停着的车周围晃荡。男孩先是慌张地左顾右盼，然后靠近一辆车的车窗时就放低身子偷瞄里面。大概是发现车里没人后就赶快从手里的一沓小卡片里抽出一张塞在车窗的缝里。期间还因为塞不紧掉下来，又重新塞一次。

看着男孩手忙脚乱的样子，Tony大概也猜到了他塞的是什么小卡片。深夜，鬼祟，除了是应召女郎的广告卡片，还能是什么？看他这个表现，估计还是第一次做这种事。

Tony好笑地看着这个男孩一辆接着一辆地塞小卡片，终于来到了他这辆旁边。

男孩低下腰靠近他的车窗，睁圆了一双巧克力色的大眼睛努力地看着，然后露出了困惑的表情。Tony知道他什么都不会看到，因为这辆车的车窗是经过特殊处理的，从车内可以很清楚地看到外面的事物，从外面看进来却只能看到一片漆黑。

男孩的鼻尖上挂着不知道是因为热还是紧张出的细小汗珠，透着淡淡红晕的两颊上长了一些小雀斑，显得格外可爱。他皱着眉轻咬着薄薄的下唇，似是做了决定一样直起身又拿出那叠卡片，细长好看的手指抽出其中一张，准备塞进车窗缝里。

Tony突然心生一个小恶作剧想吓吓这个小男孩，看看他更加慌乱的样子。这很符合Stark式的“恶劣”。在他准备按下车窗的下滑按钮时，男孩的身后忽然传来happy的一声大吼——

“嘿！你在干什么！”

男孩惊得一转身，手里没拿稳的小卡片也撒了一地。他来不及捡，在happy快步走近时拔腿就跑。一溜烟地，很快就消失在街头。

Tony烦躁地啧了一声，小计划还没实施就被打乱，难得的好心情全没了。就像快要到口的甜甜圈突然被人碰到了地上，沾了一圈尘土一样，一场空。

happy打开车门碎碎念着：“刚有个鬼鬼祟祟的男生在车旁边，你有看到吗？”他没留意到Tony发黑的脸色，捡起了地上的一张小卡片，“哈，原来是派黄色卡片的，Tony，你有兴……”话音條地收住，happy终于看到了瞪着他的Tony。他以为是这个玩笑惹Tony不悦，那也是，Tony Stark哪需要什么应召女郎，他只要站在那就有一堆漂亮性感的男人女人自动送上门。

“芝士汉堡，给我！”低沉的声线透露着男人的不悦，happy讪讪地把手里的汉堡递过去，待男人接过后赶快在驾驶座坐好，扣上安全带发动引擎，想着赶紧把这个大总裁送回去好收工回家睡大觉。

崭亮的奥迪车扑闪了两下尾灯后，“轰”的一声驶出去，很快也消失在夜色中……

\---

Tony第二次见到那个男孩是在一周后，依然是在晚上。

在他把自己锁在实验室里捣弄了一个礼拜的科研后，罗迪忍不住约他出来去一个新发现的酒吧放松一下。玩到中途的时候，Tony突然想去外面抽跟烟，呼吸一下新鲜的空气。

从后门出来，刚把香烟点燃，后巷的角落里突然传来的一些肢体碰撞以及鞋底用力摩擦地面的声音引起了他的注意。刚开始他以为是某些人在“野战”，毕竟在酒吧这种地方发生这样的事不意外。

深吸一口烟，Tony打算速战速决后回去。但一声不太清晰的“help”让他微微皱起了眉头。按平时，他是没这个闲心去搭理这样的事情的，他是一个自大的军火商，不是正义凛然的警察。

但那声透着点少年气夹带着哭腔的微弱呼救不知怎的就激发了他的正义感，Tony一手插着裤袋，一手夹着香烟狠狠地吸了一口，然后随手弹掉。越接近那个角落，挣扎的声音越发明显，还伴随着一些难听粗鲁的脏话。

"你这个婊/子养的，装什么纯情，配合点就给你个痛……"

施暴者话还没说完，就被Tony从后面拉住衣领，然后在转头的瞬间被Tony一拳揍得甩出去倒在地上。这突如其来的一击让施暴者发痛地摸了摸被揍到正的鼻子，看到一手的鼻血后男人愤怒地准备回击，怎知一抬头，一把手/枪已经对准了他的眉心。看着黑洞洞的枪口，男人才开始后怕，颤抖着举起自己的双手。"Hey man，玩一玩而……"

"滚！"Tony对着这个胡子拉碴，满脸鼻血求饶的男人没有感情地斥了一声，便见男人立刻连滚带爬地逃出了这个小巷。

"垃圾！"Tony一边说着一边把枪套回后腰，甩了甩刚刚揍得有点疼的那只手，准备返回酒吧。

"先…先生，谢谢你…"身后传来的一声像还没过变声期的道谢让Tony顿住了脚步，他转过身来一看，不由得愣住了，他"路见不平"救下的人竟是之前他想恶作剧不成的那个男孩！

这么巧？

男孩明显被刚刚的事吓得不轻，身体还在微微发颤，格子衬衫被扯得乱七八糟，露出一片白皙的胸膛。注意到男人眼神的落处，男孩连忙把胸前的衣服拢了拢，但因为纽扣在拉扯的过程中掉了一大半，衣服还是会散开一些来，没办法男孩唯有自己用手紧紧地抓住。

男孩的眼眶发红，巧克力色的瞳孔湿漉漉地透着泪光，看得出来男孩在极力地忍着不在陌生人面前哭出来。看着他这幅模样，Tony不忍地走到他跟前，脱下自己的夹克外套披在男孩身上。

男孩被他的动作弄得一惊，不由得地后退了一下。但很快意识到对方的好意，便连忙又说了声谢谢。

"你叫什么名字？"

"诶？啊，我，我叫Peter，Peter Parker。"

"Tony Stark。"

"Stark先生，真的很感谢你，不然我今天就……嘶——"男孩的话音因为Tony的动作突然收住，被男人的手指触碰到脸上传来一阵刺痛感时，他才意识到自己的脸被人按在墙上时擦伤了。

"你受伤了，要不要送你去医院？"Tony收回自己的手，微皱着眉头看着男孩脸上的伤口。

男孩连忙摇了摇自己的头，"不，不用了Stark先生，这点小伤我自己回去擦擦药就可以了，你今晚救了我都不知道怎么报答你好了，我，我……"Peter一时也想不出个什么来，手无意识地拉紧了Tony披在他身上的外套，有点无措地看了看Tony。

"那不如你'以身相许'？"Tony知道这个玩笑现在开得有点不合时宜，但他"恶劣"的本能就是快过理智让他做了。不知道为什么看着男孩小狗般的眼睛，就会产生想捉弄他的冲动。

果然，在听到他这句话后，男孩看着他的眼睛瞬间瞪圆了，"什，什，什么？"都惊讶到口吃了。

Tony看着他这幅呆呆的，由惊讶转到无措的模样，终于忍不住笑了出来。"哈哈哈哈哈kid，我开玩笑的，放松放松。"

知道自己被捉弄了的Peter虽然松了一口气，但还是有点生气地鼓起了两颊，"这并不好笑，先生。"

看着男孩侧过去的脸，虽然鼓起的腮帮很可爱，但也不能把人真惹生气了。Tony连忙止住笑声，轻咳两声，"Sorry kid，我不该开这种玩笑，好了，这么晚，不如我送你回家吧。"

"诶？这，这太麻烦你了，Stark先生，我自己回去就行了，没事的……"

"停停停，听我说，你不是要报答我吗？那就让我送你回家，别拒绝，ok?"

巷子里的灯光在Tony那双焦糖色的瞳孔里闪耀着，被这双好看的大眼睛充满期待地看着，Peter咽了咽口水，到嘴的拒绝竟变成了一声"嗯"。

\---

“Stark先生，我的房间有点乱，希望你不要介意。”男孩的话音刚落，随着“啪”的一声，房间便被灯光照亮。

公寓式的房子体积不大，大概50来平的样子。就这个还没有Tony的卫生间大的小地方倒也“五脏俱全”，客厅、独立卫生间和卧室都齐全，还有个小小的露台可以晒晒衣服什么的。

Tony点点头打量了一圈房子，杂物虽然有点多，但还是挺整洁的，相比自己经常搞得乱七八糟的实验室来说，已经很干净了。Tony把目光落回男孩身上，笑了笑："Not bad~"

Peter领着Tony走到沙发边，然后放下背包。“Stark先生，你先坐一下，我给你倒杯水先。”

“不用了，我不渴，倒是你，先处理一下脸上的伤口吧。你家里有药是吧，我帮你。”Tony拉住了 Peter正欲转身的手臂，另一只手的手指在男孩脸上伤口的前方转动了一下。

男孩楞了一下后脸上迅速露出来了不好意思的神情。“这个我可以自己搞定的，没事的Stark先生，不用这么麻烦……”Peter还没说完，Tony就自顾自地开始在客厅转悠起来找药箱。

从跟男孩接触的这短短的时间里，Tony大概知道男孩是那种很不喜欢麻烦别人的人，所以与其花时间在口头上跟他说来说去，还不如实际点用行动让男孩无法推脱自己。

果然男孩见Tony没听他的，便来到Tony旁边的柜子里，把小小的药箱拿出来。

“哈，我直觉还蛮准的嘛~”

听到Tony带着得意的话，Peter一时竟觉得这人也是蛮风趣幽默的，跟在救自己拿枪指着别人时散发的冷酷的气息完全不同，仿佛判若两人。Peter没留意自己也牵起了嘴角，他转头看着Tony，回了一句：“Yes，Mr.Stark.”便转身先往沙发走去。

Tony跟在他后面，男孩那放松笑起来的样子，脸上伤口凝固的血迹和那声“Yes，Mr.Stark”瞬间让他联想到床上的一些不可描述的事情去，Fu*k，这个男孩太对他口味了！Tony舔了舔他干燥的下唇，视线从男孩头发有点乱的后脑勺慢慢下移，停在了男孩挺翘的，隔着浅蓝色牛仔裤的屁股上。

随着男孩在沙发上坐下，Tony立刻把自己露骨的视线收回，他坐在男孩对面，接过他手里的药箱，熟练地把医用酒精、碘酒和棉花棒拿出来。

粘了酒精的棉花棒擦在脸上的伤口时，即使做好了心理准备，Peter还是被刺痛感弄得倒吸了一口气，发出了“嘶”的一声。

“忍一下，很快就好了。”Tony见他吃痛，动作稍微放轻了点，对着男孩笑笑以示安慰。

Peter看着眼前这个专心帮自己处理伤口的男人，他温柔的语气竟让他一时有点眼眶发热。

父母在他很小的时候就去世了，被本叔夫妇收养后他们待他视如己出，本以为可以过上幸福的日子，但好景不长，在Peter14岁的时候，本叔被小偷捅伤后去世，梅姨伤心过度患上抑郁症。为了分担梅姨的压力，Peter很早就出来做兼职。当梅姨的抑郁症有好转的时候，却又被查出患了癌症。Peter不明白为什么身边对自己好的人都会遭遇不幸，他更害怕最后只剩下自己一个人。

班里经常欺负他的同学不知怎样知道了他家里的事，谣传他是不祥之人，对他好的人都会出事。他唯一的朋友Ned很生气，为了他跟那些人争论，推搡中跌倒扭伤了脚。这让那些人传得更厉害。本来Peter不理会这些的，但是看着Ned也因为自己受伤，Peter开始害怕，他开始怀疑自己是不是真的是“不祥之人”。

即使Ned一直要他别放在心里，但加上自己身体构造的特殊性，在中学毕业后他就辍学慢慢疏远了Ned，很少联络对方了。

“好了Peter，处理完了。好奇问一下，你几岁了？”

“诶？什，什么？”被Tony的声音从过去的回忆唤回，Peter眨了眨眼睛，视线重新对上Tony。男人看着自己的眼神带了一丝笑意，Peter才后知后觉自己竟看着Tony的脸发呆了好一会。红晕因这个认知悄悄爬上脸颊，Peter有些慌乱地拉开两人的距离。“啊，我，我19岁了。”

看着男孩发窘的小模样，Tony觉得他更可爱了。19岁，很好，不是未成年。Tony在心里暗喜不用产生过多不必要的麻烦。

“你看起来就像未成年一样。啊，对了，你今晚怎么会遇到…那样的事。”

Peter收拾药箱的手一顿，很快又继续收拾起来。“那里是我晚上打工的地方，平时一般也没什么事，今晚下班从后门走的时候，不知怎么就被人从后面按住了，然后就……”说到这里Peter停住了，拿着药箱的手不由地紧了紧，他现在还有点后怕，如果不是Tony出现，他今晚估计就被暴徒侵犯了。

Tony看着他低垂下的肩膀，正想伸手拍拍他安慰一下，手还没触到男孩，就见他忽地又抬起头来对上Tony，脸上认真的表情让Tony的手停在了半空。

“Stark先生，今晚真的很感谢你的相助，以后如果有什么我帮得上忙的地方尽管叫我。我给你我的号码吧，不然你找不到我。啊，我太自话自说了，对不起，这样会不会给你造成困扰？”男孩的眼神像极了可怜兮兮的小狗，Tony只觉得心脏某处被萌到漏了几拍。

Tony很庆幸自己今晚的“多管闲事”救下了这个男孩。一想想如果自己没出手，Peter就可能会被那个垃圾强暴，胸口就生出一片不适。还好，那样的事情没发生，现在这个男孩就好好的坐在自己面前，还主动给出了联系方式。

“好，你号码多少？”Tony掏出手机录入男孩念给他的号码，还想说点什么的时候，罗迪的电话打了过来。Tony这才想起，他把罗迪搁在酒吧里了。他走到小露台那里接通电话，回了几句就挂上了电话。他回过身看着Peter，正想说话，就被Peter抢先说了：“Stark先生，如果你有事可以先回去了，今晚也打扰了你很久，真的很谢谢你。”

Tony点点头，想着今晚就先这样吧，罗迪好不容易约自己一次也不好半路放人鸽子，况且追人这种事也不急于一时。看着男孩蓬松的卷发，Tony不由地伸手揉了揉，“那我先走了，以后下班要小心一点。”

Peter愣愣地给男人揉乱自己的头发，这种与来自认识没多久的人的亲密感没有让他感到不适，反而莫名地让他有点心跳加速。看着Tony走到门口，Peter才想起他的外套还穿在自己身上。

“Stark先生，等等，你的外套——”

“你先穿着吧，下次见面再还我也行。”男人笑着对他眨了眨眼，然后快速把门关上离开。

Peter站在原地，摸了摸被Tony揉乱的头发，然后快步走到小露台那边，往下看正好看到Tony启动了他的跑车。尾灯在夜色中扑闪了两下，然后开始加速消失在视线里。

“下次见，Tony。”

\---

自从上次在Peter家离开后，Tony因为一些临时商务离开美国出差了两个星期。在这两个星期里，Tony想过好几种跟Peter第三次见面的场景。可能会是他约男孩在浪漫的高级餐厅里共进晚餐，或者在充满童话感的迪士尼乐园里畅快游玩，毕竟男孩这个年纪很适合带着米奇耳朵头箍，在城堡下洋溢着快乐的笑容不是吗？又或者去男孩打工的地方偷偷给他个surprise也行，男孩惊讶的模样一定也很可爱。

但是，他怎么想都想不到会在当下这个情况见到Peter！

男孩全身赤/裸四肢无力地在拍卖台上任人摆布，往日里神采奕奕的双眸像蒙了一层雾的死水般毫无生气。Tony很确定男孩被下药了。

他想不透为什么Peter会出现在这里。

Tony出差回来美国，一下飞机就被一个商业伙伴邀请去参加一个很私人的拍卖会。看着对方脸上那意味深长的笑容，Tony大概猜到拍卖的东西应该不寻常。

脑海里乱成一团的疑惑在拍卖工作人员把Peter无力的双腿往两边打开时都静止了下来——Tony倒吸一口气，不敢相信地瞪大了他焦糖色的双眸。男孩双腿间不仅有男性的象征，同时还拥有着不该出现的女性xing器官……Peter，是双性人？！

拍卖会的场地不算大，也就坐着十来二十人。但每个人的身份地位都非富即贵，大家都戴着所谓的化妆面具避嫌。这个男孩出现在拍卖台上时，房间里不约而同响起的细碎交谈声已经充分显示了大家对这件"拍卖品"的兴趣。而知道这个男孩的特殊性后，这些表面高雅的伪装终于都被一一抛开。

一只接着一只举牌的手在空中划过，叫价的声音此起彼伏，拍卖品的金额也被越拍越高。Tony脸色发青地抿着嘴唇，胸膛越来越急促地起伏着。他盯着台上毫无生气的男孩，他的Peter，对，经过那短短几分钟从惊讶到愤怒，再到心脏渐渐散发到满腔的疼痛，Tony没想到自己对这个男孩是来真的。现在他不想玩玩了，独占欲在他脑海里不停地叫嚣着，要他把这个男孩藏起来，霸占他，让他只能属于他。

“五千万一次。”  
“五千万两次。”  
“五千万……”

“一亿。”Tony举起手中的牌子，语气冷淡得就像在叫侍应给他再来杯咖啡一样。但没人知道他花了多大的自制力来克制自己不要立刻冲到台上去把人带走。

周围的人都纷纷侧目看向他，虽说都是有钱人，但要为一个无关紧要的“性/奴”花一亿美金那就不太值了。

没有人再出来叫价，交易成交的锤子敲出的声音终于让Tony心情稍微好了一点。他一刻都不想留在这里了，打电话吩咐happy来处理拍卖款的事后，Tony立刻把男孩带上自己的车，驶回他在马里布的豪宅。

\---

Peter被放在柔软的羽绒被上时，眼神还是很涣散。

Tony皱着眉头轻抚男孩微微发红的脸颊，手指摩挲着点缀在其中的小雀斑，口里轻声呢喃：“你到底是怎么回事，怎么一次比一次糟糕……”

“Jarvis，帮我扫描一下Peter，看看他的身体状况怎样。”

“Yes sir.”

一分钟后，“Sir，Peter先生的身体机能并无大碍，但检测到他的体温在升高，可能是……”

人工智能的话还没说完，Peter呻吟着转动了身子。

“呜～热”

Tony看着Peter的身体反应，基本了解Jarvis被打断的后半句话。他起身开始褪去自己的衣物，看着男孩扭动身子，嘴里无意识地漏出几声呻吟，Tony的眸子不禁越发暗起来。

最后一件贴身衣物褪去后，Tony跨上床，单手支撑自己压在男孩上方。另一只手轻轻拍了拍Peter的脸。

“Peter，Pete，知道我是谁吗？”

Peter紧闭着的眼睛微微睁开了点，但里面依然浑浊一片。男孩没有任何的语言回应，但是双臂却精准地攀上男人的后项，凑上自己爬慢红晕的脸，湿润的双唇不得章法地在Tony的脸上乱亲。

药性的发作令男孩现在只有求欢的本能，对面的人是谁他根本不在乎。如果是别的男人，Peter现在也会这样。这个认知让Tony烦躁把手探入男孩脑后的头发，稍微用力地把男孩与自己拉开一点距离。紧接着用力覆上自己的唇，把舌头探进男孩因吃痛而微张的双唇里。

房间的落地窗隔绝了外面的海浪声，安静得让两人接吻的吮吸声与男孩偶尔的呜咽声分外明显。

男人的吻凶猛热烈，未经人事的Peter没有任何抵抗的余力，没来得及吞下的唾液从两人唇瓣厮磨的间隙缓缓留下。

终于被男人松开后，呼吸的本能让Peter快速地起伏着胸膛，被情欲刺激得湿润发红的眼睛半瞌着，依然没有焦距地看着上方。

Tony把吻转移到Peter的脖子上，胡子摩擦在细腻的皮肤上，刺激着男孩呻吟了一下。想听到更多好听的声音从那玫瑰色的唇瓣发出，Tony用舌头挑逗地滑过男孩耳朵下敏感的肌肤，吸住并用力留下了一个鲜红的吻痕。

“呜……啊……”Peter在Tony充满占有欲地留下更多印记的时候，颤栗着身子不由自主地发出了愉悦的呻吟声。

Tony看着身下这具被情欲控制着的身体，知道就算不用太多前戏，它也已经为接下来的情事做好准备了。男孩的性器高高地翘着，前端已经流出了不少前液。男人的手在玩弄完男孩胸前的两点后，慢慢地顺着手下恰到好处的肌肉纹理抚摸下去，却故意避开了男孩的性器。

抚过大腿的内侧，带着薄茧的手指准确地摸到了Peter女性部分的敏感地带。外阴已经被蜜液浸得湿淋淋，手指沾着这些液体可以很顺畅地滑动。Tony向着那个可以为男孩带来快感的蜜豆摸去，稍加撩拨，身下的男孩就被刺激得扭动起来，呻吟不断。

收回手指，Tony干脆把Peter的双腿往两边大大打开，随即俯身埋头舔上那颗蜜豆，用灵活柔软的舌头代替手指，把男孩送上情欲的高峰。

“嗯……啊——”随着男孩高昂的吟叫，花穴涌出了更多清澈的爱液。Tony抬起身子，舔了舔嘴边带着浓烈性荷尔蒙味道的液体，低哑着声音说到：

“Jarvis，打开录像模式。”

这个想法是看到Peter高潮后的样子突然出现在他脑海里的。他眼前的男孩彷如坠入欲网的天使，挣扎在情欲编织的网中无法逃离，任凭快感把他吞噬，将他从纯洁的圣地狠狠地拖入无边的欲望深处。

这种纯洁与欲望的纠缠似花般绽放在男孩身上，深深地吸引着Tony，他要他的一丝一毫都不能被错过。

扶着自己硬到发疼的性器，在男孩湿滑的花穴外上下滑动着，故意磨过蜜豆，惹出男孩难耐的喘叫声。Tony拿过一边的枕头垫在Peter腰下，调整好位置，按住他扭动的腰后，一挺腰，把自己的勃起整根没入男孩的花穴内。

“啊——”即使有药物作用，但初次经历性事并且Tony的尺寸还非一般的大，还是让Peter痛得扬起下巴，弓起身子叫了出来。即使没了意识，但身体对痛感的反应还是让男孩的双眸蓄慢了泪水，眼眶愈发红了。

Peter的这副可怜模样激起了Tony心底的不忍，他停住想抽插的冲动，伸手握住了男孩变得半软的性器，技巧性地揉搓起来，很快男孩又被快感刺激得哼叫起来。

看他适应得差不多，Tony放开握住男孩勃起的手，转而双手扶住Peter的腰，开始前后摆动自己的腰抽插起来。

湿暖又紧致的花径紧紧地包裹着自己的硬挺，仿佛有吸力般在抽出时不舍地绞紧。Tony感到快感一阵阵地窜上大脑，爽得他觉得自己的性器又涨大了一圈。这是什么宝藏男孩啊！

情事进行得越发激烈，从男孩嘴里不断溢出的甜腻呻吟声到他自发缠上Tony腰间的腿，都一一表明着男孩也在享受着性爱的欢愉。

Peter在被撞得晃荡中，手指紧紧地扯着床单。觉察到他的呻吟声越来越急促，Tony知道他快到了。于是他把男孩的双腿架上自己的肩膀，抬高两人的交合处，自上而下地更快更用力地抽插，把男孩又一次地送上了情欲的高峰。

精液从男孩的性器射出，有的溅在了床上，有的落在了他自己的脸上，画面糜乱极了。高潮同时令男孩的甬道激烈地收缩抽搐着，并在深处涌出一股热液淋在Tony的龟头处，刺激得Tony也差点射了出来。

就着在男孩里面的姿势，Tony伏下身体吻住男孩，吮吸着他无力柔软的舌头。经过这第二次激烈的高潮，药性似乎退去了一点，Peter的眼神终于没那么涣散。他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，大脑还是很浑浊，对目前的状况依然不大有反应。

“嗯……Mr. S…Stark?”被松开得到呼吸的自由后，男孩茫然地半瞌着眼睛看着压在自己上方的男人。想问点什么，但是随即被男人下身的顶撞又弄得迷乱了起来，最终只能发出零碎的呻吟。

快感又重新蔓延起来，Peter再一次被拉进情欲的漩涡中。无力的身子被一双大手翻过来，臀部被抬高，双腿被分开，紧接着那根粗壮的性器又撞了进来，直捅入花径深处捣弄。

Tony承认被男孩认出来的瞬间担心了一下，目前这样的状况他也还没想好如何解释，那还不如先彻底放开所有顾忌，把男孩重新拖回情欲的牢笼里一起沉沦下去再说。

安静的房间里充斥着肉体相撞的啪啪声，男孩被撞得零零碎碎的呻吟声中夹杂着男人偶尔的低吟声。感受到Peter花穴甬道收缩的频率越来越快，Tony也加快了自己挺动的速度，他也快到了。

“嗯…啊——”随着男孩脸埋在枕头里发出的一声吟叫，Tony在他收缩的花径里挺动了最后一下，终于把精液从又涨大了一些的性器里全数射出，洒向穴道的深处。

“哈……哈……呼……”  
紧绷的神经在经历了高潮后全数放松了下来，Tony趴在Peter背上搂着他的腰与他一起激烈地呼吸着。

男孩似乎在第三次高潮后就昏昏欲睡，Tony退出来的时候，半硬的性器摩擦着花穴敏感的内壁让男孩不自觉地又哼叫了一声。精液随着男人性器的退出也流了出来，在Peter白皙的大腿上滑出一道乳白色的痕迹。

Tony移开视线，伸手拨了拨Peter额前被汗湿的凌乱头发，再来到男孩发红的眼尾处，用拇指轻轻抹去没来得及干掉的泪水。

漆黑一片的落地窗倒映出男人温柔地拥吻着男孩的背影，安静下来的房间最后响起了男人仿佛自言自语般的一声——

“你是我的，Peter.”

TBC？


End file.
